For Better or For Worse
by Aunt Bran
Summary: Leah and Seth find themselves romantically involved with another pair of siblings, Jonah and Aiyanna, and it's complicated. Seth has imprinted on Aiyanna but Leah and Jonah are just dating. Seth is allowed to share his secrets with his imprint but not her brother.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _The first 300 words were written for a weekly prompt (it had to start in a nightclub), but I loved these characters so much I decided to enlarge upon it._

Leah had been dancing for hours, but you could never tell. She was fresh and cool, unlike her human date. He was trying to keep up with her, but he was sweating and wheezing. She grinned. "Okay, let's sit this one out." She took his hand and headed toward their table in the crowded club, where Jonah's sister sat watching the door. She was a beauty, tall and slender with the traditional Quileute coloring - long, straight black hair and ebony eyes.

"Shit!" Leah released Jonah's hand and glared across the dance floor. Her younger brother, Seth, was showing his ID to the bouncer when he felt an arm around his shoulders. Leah steered him to a relatively quiet corner and hissed "What are you doing here? It's a nightclub, Seth, and you're only 19!"

Seth waved a driver's license in her face. "I think you're mistaken, dear sister. See here?" He pointed to the date of birth. "Looks like I'm 22."

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I had a twin," she growled. "And I don't think Mom will be fooled by the phony license, do you?" She waved at Jonah, who was looking their way. It had taken him a minute to recognize Seth, who actually did look older than he was in a grey silk shirt and black jeans. The heels on his boots made him appear even taller than his actual six foot three.

Seth was unruffled. "If we're gonna talk with Mom, don't forget the secrets I've been keeping for you, Sis. I'm sure she'd be interested to know where you've been spending the nights you said you were at Rachel's." His smirk was maddening. "Now move along - here's my date." He slipped out of Leah's grasp and into the embrace of Jonah's older sister, Aiyanna.

Leah grimaced as Seth bent to brush a kiss over Aiyanna's lips. It became increasingly obvious this wasn't their first date. "Well, come on then. I guess you're the reason we got a table for four," Leah sighed. "You could have told me, ya know," she grumbled.

Aiyanna laughed. "No way, Leah. Seth warned me. Besides, age is just a number." She raised Seth's hand to her lips. "Does this look like a 19-year-old to you?"

"Still looks like ten, if you ask me," Leah grumped.

Smiling, Aiyanna linked her arm with Leah's. "I know you two had to grow up fast." Leah shot her brother a look, but he gave his head a gentle shake. "I mean, with your father dying so suddenly." Leah released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Anyhow, how many teenagers do you know who are over six feet tall and built like a brick...well, like this? You could easily pass for 25, Seth."

Leah shook her head in disgust. The girl looked absolutely starry-eyed. As the evening wore on, Leah relaxed. She and Jonah had been dating for several months and both pairs of siblings were close. They danced and drank, but the Clearwaters seemed unaffected by the liquor they consumed. Their metabolism flushed it through their bloodstreams too quickly to have a lasting effect. Jonah and Aiyanna, on the other hand, were a bit tipsy as they walked out into the cool night air.

Approaching Seth's truck, he and Leah both sniffed the air at the same time. A tall, pale man with a blonde ponytail and a leather jacket stepped out of the shadows. "Well, what have we here?" he purred.

Leah stepped forward, and the man growled as he got a whiff of wolf. Her voice was low and menacing. "Looks like it's your lucky day, leech. If you turn your rotting corpse around and go back the way you came you might live to fight another day." Aiyanna grabbed Seth's hand and realized he was vibrating - not trembling, but almost crackling with pent-up fury.

As the tall man disappeared into the night, Leah gripped Seth's shoulder. "It's okay, Seth. He knows he's outnumbered."

Jonah looked at Leah. "Was something wrong with that man? He was so PALE. And his eyes…"

Leah shook her head. "Albino," she whispered. She hoped the two of them had enough alcohol in their systems to forget all about it by morning, but the encounter seemed to sober them instantly. They would have more questions in the light of day, questions she and Seth were forbidden to answer.

Seth watched Leah climb in the driver's side of Jonah's truck, and he helped Aiyanna into his before he swung easily into the cab. She slid across the bench seat and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could start the engine. "I think that went well," she whispered against his lips. Seth shivered as she traced his lower lip with her tongue, and he shifted in his seat.

"Anna, I think I should get you home." His voice was deep, his hands resting on her waist. "You're drunk, honey."

"I'm not THAT drunk," she pouted, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "C'mon, baby, let's have some more fun." Her hands slipped inside the silk and slid over rippling muscles.

Seth grabbed her hands and closed his eyes. "You don't make it easy to be a gentlemen," he said softly.

"Don't want a gennelman," she muttered.

Kissing her forehead, he reached for the seat belt and buckled it around her. "So tempting," he said with a grin as he started the engine. The powerful V8 rumbled to life and he backed out of the space, watching the speed limit carefully as he drove to her apartment. In the eight minutes it took to drive her home, she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell fast asleep. Chuckling softly, Seth took out his key and carried her inside, depositing her on the bed. He pulled off her shoes and kissed her cheek, then covered her with an afghan and tiptoed out, locking the door carefully behind him. Leah's room was dark and empty when he got home. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers and headed for their shared bathroom and a cold shower.

Leah's room was still empty in the morning. He smiled and shook his head, long legs skipping every other stair on the way down. Sue was in the kitchen, humming as she stirred a pan of sausage gravy. "Smells great, Mom!" Seth gave her a quick hug and poured himself a cup of coffee from the percolator on the stove.

"You're up early for a Saturday," she said as the gravy coagulated in the cast iron frying pan. She turned off the gas and reached for a pot holder. "Got plans?" Sue slid a tray of fluffy biscuits out of the oven and set them on a trivet. Seth snatched one, tossing it from hand to hand a couple of times before biting it in half.

He nodded, wolfing down the other half before speaking. "Yeah, I promised Aiyanna I'd pick up breakfast."

Sue reached in the cabinet and withdrew some Tupperware containers. "You're not bringing her that fast food stuff, Seth Clearwater."

He grinned. "Thanks, Mom." He filled a travel mug and snapped the top on. "Where's Leah?"

"She's at Rachel's. They were going to some club last night, and she said they'd be late. Billy sleeps like the dead, so they knew they wouldn't bother him with their laughing and carrying on." Sue raised an eyebrow. "At least that's the story I got." Sue Clearwater was nobody's fool.

Aiyanna was asleep, shades drawn tightly, when Seth let himself in. He set the package of food on the counter and walked into the bedroom. Sometime during the night Aiyanna had showered and changed into an oversized T-shirt of Seth's, and she was now snuggled under the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her dark hair, kissing her neck. Without opening her eyes, she smiled and moaned softly. "I'm sober now," she breathed, inhaling deeply of his familiar, masculine scent. Undressing quickly, he slipped under the cool sheets.

By the time Aiyanna tackled her breakfast, it was stone cold. Seth popped both containers in the microwave and handed her the coffee. She sipped gratefully. "I don't know how your mom makes such awesome coffee in that old percolator - but it's delicious."

"Speaking of delicious…" Seth kissed her slowly, then reached for the biscuits and gravy. "Hungry?"

"Mmmm…" He watched as she devoured four biscuits covered in the rich brown gravy.

"How do you DO that?" he asked, eyes wide. "You eat like I do, and you don't gain an ounce!"

She laughed and winked playfully. "Must be my exercise program. Now do you want to answer a couple of questions for me?"

Seth nodded, wide-eyed and innocent. "Sure. What's up?"

The girl shivered slightly and set down her fork, gazing into his bottomless black eyes. "That man, Seth. Who was he?"

After a moment's hesitation, he shrugged. "I never saw him before, Anna. I swear."

Her eyes didn't waver. "Then why did Leah threaten him?"

"Did you hear him growl at her? Leah doesn't take any shit…"

Aiyanna cut him off, shaking her head. "I'm Quileute, Seth, just like you. I know all the stories, all the legends. Know what I think? I think he was a vampire." She watched for his reaction.

"So. You believe these vampires, the cold ones in our legends, are real? That they exist in 21st century Washington?"

"I do. Assume for a minute that I'm right. Why on earth would a vampire be afraid of your sister?"

Seth shrugged. "That would be a bit strange now, wouldn't it?"

Her reply was so soft that he would never have caught it if not for his superior hearing. "Not if she was a scarier creature than he was."

Seth was the first to break eye contact, and he took a deep breath. "Look, Anna, this is something we need to talk about. I've been putting it off, but I guess it's time." He took her hand and led her into the living room, pulling her down on the couch beside him. "You up for a story?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide, and nodded. He pulled her close and looked deep into her eyes. "You remember how...suddenly I fell for you? From the moment our eyes met, I was lost in you."

She nodded. "I felt it too. Still do. It seemed almost supernatural."

"It's called imprinting," he said, his left hand absently stroking her hair. "It's common in the animal kingdom, most often to preserve a pure blood line. It's rare in humans, but it sometimes happens to members of our tribe."

Anna was nodding. She'd heard most of this before. "The shape shifters," she breathed.

He nodded. They were silent for a while, letting this information soak into her consciousness. After a few minutes, without looking at him, she murmured, "So you...and Leah?"

"Yes, Anna. Both of us. I'm only allowed to tell you this because you're my imprint. Do you have any questions?"

Silence.

"Anything. I'll answer honestly."

"Can I see him? Your wolf?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Of course." He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. "He's very big. And a little scary. But he'd never hurt you. He couldn't." He smiled. "I mean I couldn't."

She nodded. "Still. I really want to."

"Okay. Let's get dressed and we'll take a ride. Away from people. We'll walk into the forest, but you'll be safe with me. Always." He kissed her again, gently, his lips soft on hers.

In the depths of the woods it was dark, cool and damp. Small animals scurried in the pine litter on the forest floor, and something larger crashed through the brush not far away. Stepping out of his cutoffs, Seth stood before Aiyanna, bronzed and naked and beautiful. "Don't be afraid," he warned her as he walked to a safe distance from her. "Are you ready?"

She clasped her arms around herself, nodding. Her voice squeaked slightly when she murmured "Ready."

There was no sound as Seth's body began to shift. The air around him shimmered, bones shifted and elongated, and in seconds a huge wolf stood in his place. Golden eyes focused on Aiyanna as the enormous animal settled onto the ground, resting his chin on giant paws. His tail swished slowly as she approached.

Reaching out a tentative hand, she hesitated. The shaggy head nodded, and she patted the fur on the side of his face, closer to his ear than to the fearsome teeth. The fur was surprisingly soft, and she scratched gently. "Can you hear me, Seth? Understand me?"

The great head nodded again. "I'm speechless," she said, walking around him and stopping again in front. She stared. "Does it hurt?" she finally whispered. He shook his head and blinked as another voice invaded his thoughts.

"What the HELL are you doing, Seth?" It was Leah. He'd forgotten she was due to patrol this morning, and she must have just phased.

"She's my imprint, Leah. Can't you see that?" He projected the thought to the other wolf without any visible sign of their conversation.

"Shit." Through the mind link, he could see what Leah was seeing - the beginning of the trail that ran along the perimeter of the reservation. "Well, you'd better make sure she doesn't tell her brother - because I didn't imprint. This should be fun."

This time it was Aiyanna who was trembling. Seth held her tightly, his bare arms warming her as she clung to him, her face pressed against his chest. "I thought I was ready, Seth, but - oh my god!"

"Shhh...it's okay, baby. I know it's a lot to take in. Come on, let's go sit in the truck and talk, okay?"

Seth sat in the passenger seat and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her again. Her shaking subsided eventually, and he let her take her time. Looking up at him she asked "Is that why you're so warm?" He nodded.

"And this...preserving the bloodline thing. I'm expected to carry your pups?"

Seth grinned and kissed her nose. "No, Anna. You and I will decide where our relationship goes from here. The imprint is involuntary, but I will be whatever you want me to be. A friend, a lover, a brother - or the father of your children. There's no hurry, and we'll sort it out. I do love you, though. I want you to know that. But I'd never take away your choices."

She relaxed in his arms. "Do you think our children would be...like you?"

"Hopefully there won't be a need for another generation of shape shifters. But as long as there are vampires that threaten our people, tribe members will phase to protect them. You ready to go home?" He turned the key in the ignition and set the heater on high.

She nodded, buckling her seatbelt and leaning back against the custom leather upholstery.

At the door, she turned to him. "I need some time to digest all this, Seth. You understand, don't you?"

He nodded and kissed her lightly. "Of course. You sure you're okay?"

She managed a weak smile. "I'm fine. It's just...it's been quite a day."

Seth was just pulling into the driveway when his phone buzzed. Glancing at the display, he saw it was Aiyanna and answered on the second ring. "Hey. Is something wrong?"

"Nope. I just wanted to let you know that I decided I'd like two of each."

He frowned. "Two of each _what_ , Aiyanna?"

"Two boys and two girls." He detected the smile in her voice just as she ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lee?"

"Hmmm?" Leah continued dressing, pulling her tank top over her head and sitting on the edge of Jonah's bed to tie her shoes.

"Why do you always leave before 5 a.m.? Do you have a date or something?" He was propped on an elbow, watching her. She could tell his smile was forced.

"No, Jonah. There's nobody else. Hasn't been for eight months now. Do you trust me?"

He sighed. Of two things he was absolutely certain. He loved this woman and she had some kind of secret. "I do. Trust you, I mean. It's just...well, I get the feeling you don't trust me. At least not enough to be completely honest. Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to make this into some kind of argument. I love you."

Leah stood, then leaned over and kissed him. "It's no mystery, Jonah. It's time to get some exercise." She grinned. "You don't think this just happens, do you?" She swept her right hand down her lean, muscular form. "Gotta keep in shape. I'm kind of fanatical about it."

"And you exercise alone. Yeah, I guess I get it." He didn't sound convinced. "Will you think about what I asked you last night?"

She nodded. "I will. I promise. And I'll see you later."

Leah saw his face in the window, watching as she drove away. The sky was beginning to lighten as she turned right and headed to the Black house. Parking on the street, she walked around the house and tapped on Jacob's window. Nothing. She tapped again and the window rose a few inches.

"What the hell, Leah? Do you know it's 4:30 in the morning?" Jacob whispered.

"I didn't come over here to ask you what time it is," she muttered. "And I didn't want to wake your dad. I need to talk to you." The window closed, and she could see movement in the room as Jacob shimmied into a pair of cutoffs. She met him on the back porch, and they sat side by side, legs dangling over the edge.

Running a hand through his short dark hair, Jacob looked at Leah. "Okay, what's so important?" As Alpha of their small pack, he was not unaccustomed to being woken up for some emergency or other - but Leah appeared to be healthy and whole.

"I need to change my schedule," she began.

"And that couldn't wait till morning?" he hissed. "You're on for 5 a.m. Are you telling me you can't make it - NOW?"

Leah shook her head. "No, that's where I'm headed. Look, Jake, I'm sorry but I'm freaking out a little. Jonah asked me to move in with him, and of course I can't do that. It would be impossible to hide who - what - I am. And he's getting suspicious about where I go every day at five."

Jacob sighed. "I know this has to be hard on you, Leah. Especially with Seth imprinted on Jonah's sister." He shook his head. "But I can't redo the whole schedule. You need to find someone to switch with so you're not so predictable. Just let me know, okay? I need to keep track of everyone."

"That makes sense, I guess. I really love this guy, Jake. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep secrets from him?"

Jake leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, thanks to the pack mind I kinda do. I'm sorry, Leah. You know I don't make the rules."

She scrambled to her feet. "Yeah, I know that. And Jake?"

Still seated, he looked up at her. "What?"

"Before you kiss anybody else, I'd suggest you brush your teeth." She grinned.

Laughing softly, he shook his head. "Good luck, my friend. It looks like you're gonna need it." She disappeared around the corner of the house as he went back inside.

" _Hey Sis!_ " Seth came trotting up to the trailhead in wolf form. " _I figured you were about due. Everything okay?_ " He could sense her unease but had no idea what was wrong.

" _Same shit, different day,_ " she grumped, swishing her silver tail. " _Forget your watch?_ "

" _Oh, man, he asked you to move in? What are you gonna do?_ " The siblings were accustomed to these shorthand conversations, the gaps filled by mind-reading.

" _I don't know_." She replayed the conversation she had with Jake and the larger wolf chuffed when she told Jake to brush his teeth. " _If I ever said that to Jake he'd kick my ass,_ " he commented drily. " _I'm sorry, Lee. I honestly don't know how I'd deal with that situation. Would it do any good to bring your case before the council?_ "

The sleek grey wolf shrugged her shoulders, a comically human gesture. " _Well, lucky you - you didn't have to deal with it because of the imprint. And I doubt it. Billy's a hard ass, and Mom's not much better._ " Seth nodded and phased, his back to his sister as he pulled on his jeans shorts. The pack was pretty nonchalant about nakedness except for Leah, and in Seth's case it was doubly true.

"I'll give it some thought, but I gotta run, Sis. All's quiet for now." He jogged off toward home as she began her first circuit.

Sue was waiting for Leah when she came home from patrol at seven. "You want some coffee, honey, or will you try to get some sleep?"

Leah poured a cup and flopped down in a kitchen chair. "No point, Mom. All I do is toss and turn."

Sue sat down opposite her daughter. "I'm sorry, Honey. I know it's tough for you, but we do have these rules for a reason." Sue had been appointed to fill her husband's seat on the tribal council shortly after he died.

Setting her mug on the table, Leah leveled her gaze at her mother. "You all need to realize that it's no longer the 19th century, Mom. Jonah asked me to move in with him. People do that today; they don't always get married right away. Sometimes they even have children. What the hell am I supposed to tell him?"

Sue sighed. "You make a good point, Leah. I'll bring it up at the next council meeting, but don't get your hopes up."

Closing her eyes, Leah exhaled slowly. "I know. But thanks, Mom. I know change doesn't come easily for the council - including you. I appreciate your support."

The vote wasn't even close. Sue was the lone dissenter to leaving the rules as they'd stood for hundreds of years. She argued eloquently, but the others were unyielding. Even Billy Black, Leah's godfather and Sue's dear friend, was implacable.

It was Sue's turn to collapse in a chair, defeated. "I'm sorry, Honey." She shook her head as she kicked off her shoes. "I tried."

"What would they do to me, Mom? Seriously. This situation is impossible." Leah perched on the arm of her mother's chair.

Sue wrapped an arm around her only daughter. "You know how the tribe operates, Leah. They rely on all of us to obey the rules. There are no tribal police, but they know we all respect the ancient laws - whether or not we agree with them."

After another sleepless night, Leah made up her mind. Steeling herself, she showed up at Jonah's apartment at seven the next morning. He answered the door in his shorts. "Lee? Is everything all right?" She looked awful.

"No, Jonah, everything is not all right. I can't do this any more." She paced around the small living room as he watched her, transfixed.

"Can't do what any more? You're not making sense, Lee."

She shrugged. "It's over, Jonah. Let's not draw this out."

Pulling her to him, he whispered against her hair "What the hell are you talking about? We don't even fight! Talk to me - please!"

"It's out of my control, Jonah. Believe me, you're better off. This...it's killing me. I just can't handle it any more." She slipped out of his arms, willing the tears to wait, and stepped outside slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leah, please call me back. If you really want to break up, of course I'll honor your wishes - but I need to know WHY! It's killing me, Lee. I love you, but of course you know that. Please…" His voice broke and his hands started to shake. Jonah had no way of knowing Leah would delete his message without listening to it. All he knew was that he had never been so miserable. He had no idea what was wrong with him.

Someone was pounding on the door. In no mood for company, Jonah shouted "Go away!" Oh shit. What if it was Leah? He flung the door open.

Aiyanna looked worried. "I came as soon as I heard, Jonah." She pushed past him, not waiting for an invitation she was unsure of getting. "I'm sorry," she said softly, placing a hand on his cheek. She frowned. "Are you sick?"

"Heartsick," he mumbled, falling into a chair and clasping his hands in front of him. "I don't know what I did wrong, Sis. We never even had a fight."

"Do you want me to try talking to Leah?" She had a feeling she knew what the problem was, but she couldn't tell her brother. She sighed, recognizing the irony. Aiyanna knew it was killing Leah that she couldn't reveal her secret life to Jonah because he was neither her imprint nor a shape shifter.

Jonah shook his head. "Can we talk about something else? How are you and Seth?"

"We're fine." She smiled wistfully. "I get a lot of teasing because he's six years younger than I am, but he's very mature. And he loves me, Jonah. It's nice." Blinking quickly, she looked at her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't come over to brag about my boyfriend. What can I do for you? Are you eating?"

He emitted a short bark of a laugh. "It's all I do these days. I should weigh 300 pounds by Christmas."

She shook her head. "You don't look fat...yet. In fact, you look a bit taller than I remember."

He yanked at the hem of his jeans. "Nah, this cheap denim shrinks in the dryer. I'll be okay, Anna. I guess these things just take time." Swiping a sleeve across his eyes, he murmured "I really thought Leah was the ONE, Sis. Trouble is, I still do. You wanna hear something weird?"

His sister smiled her encouragement.

"Sue Clearwater called to see how I am. Isn't that strange? I understand she's some kind of dignitary in the tribe, but if she's taking sides I'd think she'd be on Leah's!"

Aiyanna nodded. "She's good people, Jo. She was appointed to the tribal council when her husband died. You've been away for some years, so I guess you're a bit out of touch with tribal goings-on. When you left for college, all the other guys stuck around." She looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm glad you came back."

"Sometimes I think it's true, what they say," Jonah said softly. "You can't go home again. I have nothing in common with my friends from high school. I ran into Sam in Forks and he had nothing to say."

"You know he and Leah were...an item, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she told me that. But it was a while ago. It shouldn't have anything to do with Sam and me! I mean, he used to hang out at our house after school. Maybe we've changed more than I know."

Aiyanna looked uncomfortable. "Well, Seth is meeting me here. We're taking you out for dinner."

Jonah rose and placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Thank you, Anna. I really do appreciate your generous gesture, but no. I'm in no mood - and I won't ruin your evening with Seth. And besides...shit!" The doorbell chimed, and it had to be Seth. He stepped back and Anna opened the door.

Seth kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hey, Jonah. You guys ready to go?" He suddenly looked unsure as he took in Jonah's unkempt appearance. Like most Natives, he didn't have a heavy beard, but it was obvious he hadn't shaved in a few days. It was a Friday, and Seth knew Jonah usually went to work groomed and dressed immaculately. He worked for a small but successful architectural firm in Forks. "Have you been working?"

Jonah glared at Seth, looking suddenly combative. "How the hell do you expect me to work, Seth? Your sister rips out my heart and stomps on it, and I'm supposed to keep smiling?"

"Sorry, Jonah. I didn't mean it that way. It's just…"

"It's just nobody gives a shit!" Jonah interrupted Seth in mid-sentence.

Aiyanna took Jonah's hand and realized it was trembling. "That's not true," she said quietly as she shot a pleading glance at Seth.

Seth placed himself between the siblings, which seemed to further anger Jonah. "What the FUCK is going on here?" he shouted, taking a step toward Seth. Aiyanna retreated to the hallway and watched, aghast, as her brother's trembling increased. His face was crimson, and an inhuman snarl erupted from his throat. He froze, confused by the sound, and Seth stepped back into the hall, keeping himself in front of the obviously terrified woman.

With a soft ripping sound and some loud cracking and popping, the air around Jonah shimmered. Seth turned to Aiyanna and wrapped his arms around her, his body shielding her from the monstrous wolf that erupted from her brother's body with a roar and suddenly filled the small space. "Shit!" Seth muttered ineffectually as all hell broke loose.

The wolf bucked, trying in his panic to turn around in the cramped room. An enormous paw crushed the coffee table and a swinging tail crashed through the flat screen TV. "Jonah! Stop!" Seth's voice rose over the cacophony of shattering wood and glass with a timbre of authority. The animal's eyes were wild. When he opened his mouth, displaying an array of fearsome teeth, an eerie howl split the air, freezing all three. Seth took a step toward the panic-stricken wolf and spoke softly now. "Jonah. You're okay. I can explain what's happening, but you have to calm down."

Jonah tried to answer, but when he tried to speak all he could manage was a low growl. " _What's wrong with me, Seth?"_ He screamed in his head, but the words somehow twisted into another howl.

Seth held out his hands. "You have to calm down, Jonah. Try to relax." Seth's voice was mellow, soothing.

"Jonah? I'm still here." Aiyanna spoke from behind Seth, peering over his shoulder. "You're okay, really. You know the stories, Jo. About the shapeshifters. That's what happened to you. You'll be okay. Just let Seth explain it to you, okay?"

Panting, the wolf dropped into a crouch and Seth took another step forward. "You're a wolf, Jonah, but it's okay. You'll be able to phase back to human form when you're calm. The legends are true, my friend. I'm a shifter too, but if I shift here we'll blow out the walls and ruin the rest of your furniture." He looked around at the devastation. "Let's hope none of your neighbors heard the commotion and called the police."

Aiyanna drew in a sharp breath. "Seth! Honey, you're bleeding!"

Seth looked at his arm. He hadn't noticed a ragged gash that ran from his left elbow down to his wrist. "It's okay, guys. Don't worry about it. I heal really fast." As they watched in fascination, the wound closed of its own accord and the angry crimson scar narrowed and faded to a fine line.

It took thirty endless minutes for Jonah to calm down enough to phase back. During that time, Seth talked calmly and explained what was happening. He talked about the physical changes Jonah could expect as well as the necessary secrecy. He was careful not to allude to Leah's intentions; that was her story to tell in her own time. When Jonah finally reverted to his human form, naked and trembling, Seth tossed him an afghan from the back of the couch. He wrapped it around his waist and collapsed into the only chair in the room that was intact.

Stepping into the kitchen, Seth pulled out his phone and punched in a speed dial number. He was out of earshot, but Jonah's sharp wolf hearing picked up every word. "Leah? It's me. I have good news and bad news. Well actually, they're both the same."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Leah arrived at Jonah's apartment, Seth had cleared out broken furniture. The first thing Leah saw was Seth's truck, its bed filled with splintered chairs and tables as well as a smashed clock, torn paintings with broken frames, and even chunks of sheetrock. "Is everyone okay?" she asked, breathless, as she opened the front door and closed it quickly behind her. Jonah still sat, apparently in shock, and Leah wrapped her arms around him.

"We're fine, Leah, but I think we'll go for now," Seth replied. "I'll be back tomorrow to help patch up."

He patted Jonah on the shoulder and took Aiyanna's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't see this coming soon enough to get you outside," he said over his shoulder, holding the door for her.

Leah knelt in front of Jonah. "I'm sorry too. If I'd stuck around, I'd have seen this coming. I know the signs."

Jonah frowned. "You know the signs - because of Seth?"

Shaking her head, Leah continued. "No. Because I've experienced them. Seth is not the only Clearwater shifter."

Wide eyed, Jonah stared at her. "So...you too? How many wolf people are there?"

"Almost a dozen. You'll meet them all soon. There are actually two packs. Seth and I are in Jacob's, and Sam is alpha of the other pack. I don't know which one you'll belong to; I suspect it depends on whose voice you can hear telepathically. Did anyone speak to you while you were in wolf form?"

He shook his head. "If they did, I don't remember. Jeez, Leah, it's a lot to take in!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry I wasn't here. Aiyanna knows all about us because she's Seth's imprint. They're the only outsiders who are allowed to know." She looked down at her hands, clasped in front of her. "It was killing me, Jonah. We shared everything - our hopes and dreams, our bed, everything but my identity."

"Wait a minute, Lee. Back up a bit. This imprinting thing - will it happen to me? Or to you?"

Leah sighed deeply. There was so much he needed to know. "That's what happened between Sam and me. He imprinted on my cousin.'

"And he LEFT you? Just like that?" Jonah was incredulous.

"It's hard to explain how intense it is, Jonah. You'll be able to read our minds, feel our feelings, and it will give you a better idea. He had no choice."

"Bullshit!" She jumped at the sudden increase in volume. He grabbed Leah by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "There is nothing on this earth that would ever make me do that to you, Leah. I swear to you, here and now, that if one of us ever imprints on someone else we'll find a way around it. I love you, Leah, and no Quileute hocus pocus will ever change that." His hands had begun to tremble, and Leah took them in hers.

"I believe you, Jonah. But you need to calm down now." Her voice was soft and soothing. "In the beginning it's hard to control, and you don't need to wolf out again in your poor apartment."

He grinned at her. "You're right of course. But I would like to stretch my legs, and I'm anxious to try out this mind reading thing. Can we go somewhere and have a run? I've heard these stories all my life, and until today I figured they were fairy tales." His smile dimmed and his eyes widened. "Wait. That man in the parking lot…"

Leah nodded. "Vampire."

"Holy shit," he whispered reverently. "So it's all true."

Leah parked her car at First Beach and they hiked deep into the woods. "This way, Jonah. There's a cave where our clothes will stay dry and nobody will stumble on them. Only trouble is, if you shift back someplace different you're kinda naked. The guys usually band their shorts to their leg so they'll be handy. Just in case." She led him to the cave and they stripped down. Leah phased quickly and easily, but it took Jonah a couple of tries.

Shaking out his dark brown fur, Jonah looked at Leah's sleek grey wolf. " _Still hard for me to accept that I'm awake,"_ he thought.

Her easy answer startled him. " _I know. I remember when it was new. And yay! I can hear you! Looks like we're in the same pack!"_ Leah was suddenly overwhelmed by Jonah's thoughts and feelings. She knew he loved her, but there were no secrets among wolves. She felt...cherished. Adored. Surrounded by his devotion, feelings stronger than any words could convey. It was heady stuff, and it took her breath away.

" _I love you, Jonah, but I'm not sure I deserve this kind of adoration. I'm a little overwhelmed.'_

" _And I'm a little embarrassed, Leah."_ The wolf's large golden eyes bored into hers. " _My feelings have always been private. This will take some getting used to."_

The smaller wolf nodded. " _Tell me about it."_ They moved off together, in companionable silence for a while. As they approached the well-worn trail, Leah looked at Jonah with mischief in her eyes. " _Wanna try a run? Feel the wind in your fur? It's indescribable."_

" _You're on!"_ It was exhilarating. They ran for miles, until they were both panting. Leah veered off the trail in the direction of a cold mountain stream the wolves had discovered for a refreshing drink. Leah bent her head to the cool water and lapped at it, then looked at Jonah. " _Go ahead, Jonah. It's refreshing."_

Obediently, he lowered his snout to the crystal clear water - and threw his head back, coughing and choking. Leah laughed. " _Don't stick your nose in it, silly! Use your tongue!"_

After a few tries, he got the hang of it and drank his fill. They lay down side by side on the mossy forest floor to rest, panting softly. Jonah rested his chin on his paws. " _This is absolutely amazing, Leah. I'm still having trouble believing I'm awake."_

Playfully, Leah nipped his shoulder and he jumped. " _See? You're awake."_

He gnawed gently on a paw. " _Damn, Lee! These things are sharp!"_

" _You have no idea how powerful you are, Jonah. Those jaws can tear the head off a vampire. I have a lot to tell you…"_

She was interrupted by another presence in their pack mind. They had a sudden view of a small red house that didn't look familiar to Jonah. " _Jonah? Hey - welcome to the pack. I'm Jacob. I believe we met at Sue Clearwater's picnic. Apparently you're going to be in my pack."_ They heard a wolfy chuckle. " _I never wanted a damn pack, and I don't want to be anybody's boss. But it looks like I'm your alpha. Ask Leah to bring you by the house one day soon. We need to talk."_

Before they could respond Jake had disappeared from their consciousness. " _He's giving us our space I guess. Jake's a good guy. Thank God you didn't land in Sam's pack."_ She tried to smother the memories that sprang forth unbidden at the mention of Sam's name, but they streamed by in fast-forward - laughing, sharing, making love, and then the pain of Sam's betrayal, reluctant though it seemed.

Jonah growled softly, surprising both of them.

" _It's ancient history, Jonah. I've made my peace with them. Emily and I will never again be best friends, but we run in the same circle and we're civil when we meet."_

" _Right now I miss my arms,"_ Jonah growled again. " _I want to give you a hug."_

" _Well, I guess we should be heading back,"_ Leah suggested. " _Hold that thought until we get our arms back."_ She stood, nudging his flank with her nose, and they headed back the way they'd come.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry, guys - I seem to have started chapter five and forgot about it - added chapter six out of order and called it five! Forgive me, please!)

The hug had to wait until they were dressed. It seemed safer that way.

"I'm sorry, Jonah. I was weak. I just couldn't…"

Jonah touched his finger to Leah's lips. "You did what you had to do, Lee. I never doubted your feelings for me, but I'll admit I was scared. And now I understand. The only question on my mind is where we go from here."

"I don't want to live without you, Jo. Especially now. Are we really okay?"

His answer was a kiss, deep and demanding. She was still in his arms when he whispered, "I never stopped loving you, Leah. Never will. Let's go home."

True to his word, Seth showed up the next day to help repair Jonah's apartment. Aiyanna arrived with him, and they were less than shocked to find Leah in the kitchen, barefoot, cooking breakfast. Aiyanna's arms were loaded with replacement items that Sue Clearwater had scrounged from her garage. There was a clock, a couple of framed wolf prints, and Seth carried a forest green recliner that had been his dad's.

Leah looked up. "Have a seat, guys. I'm making blueberry pancakes and there's plenty." Jonah greeted them with a big smile while Aiyanna poured herself a mug of coffee and Seth grabbed a plate from the cabinet.

"The sheetrock is out in the truck. We can bring it in after breakfast," Seth explained between bites. "How's the wolf thing going?"

Leah answered, since Jonah had stuffed half a pancake into his mouth. Laughing, she said "The appetite is going to take some getting used to. We had a good run yesterday though. Jonah's a champ now - at drinking water!" Seth chuckled and explained the joke to Aiyanna. He remembered learning a similar lesson in his early days as a wolf boy.

Jonah took a sip of coffee. "I sort of met our alpha, Jake - well, technically I met him telepathically. Does that sound as ridiculous to the rest of you as it does to me?" He grinned. "Anyway, he tuned in to say hello and welcome. We're going to stop over and have a chat with him, probably tomorrow. I already know the other alpha." His smile disappeared when he mentioned Sam, and Leah cringed. She had never meant to share the raw images of her and Sam's past relationship with Jonah, but it was always an occupational hazard for the shifters. There were no secrets among the pack.

When breakfast was over, Leah and Aiyanna tidied up the kitchen while the guys got to work on the sheetrock. It was messy business, but it didn't take long. By the time the spackle was dry and sanded, all the room would need was a paint job. Jonah vacuumed up the dust and finished just as the doorbell rang.

"Hello, Sam!" Jonah opened the door and extended his hand to his old high school friend, stepping back to allow him to enter.

"You sure I'm not interrupting?" Sam looked nonplussed when he looked around the room. He seemed surprised to see the Clearwaters and Aiyanna.

"Not at all. We just finished repairing the walls," Jonah said with a smile that looked a little forced. "It seems my wolfy self is a little large for this room."

"Been there. Done that," Sam agreed. "I won't stay long. I just wanted to welcome you to our little club. I hear you've joined Jacob's pack."

"News travels fast, especially when you read minds," Leah deadpanned.

"I figured that out when we phased and I was able to communicate with Leah. Apparently the gods approve of us being together."

Sam's smile was phony. "You can never be too sure of that. Or did you imprint?"

Leah shot Jonah a look that clearly indicated this was none of Sam's business, and he caught her meaning. "Let's just say it's not something we worry about. We're committed to each other, and nothing is going to change that."

"I hope you're right," Sam sneered.

"There's no doubt in my mind. I'm not going to argue with you over Leah, Sam. As you can see, I've already won." He slipped an arm around Leah's waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Sam backed toward the door. "Okay, well I'm sure I'll be seeing you - all of you. Our packs work together as much as possible."

"Thanks for stopping by, Sam. It was good to see you again." Jonah remained seated, Leah on his lap, as Sam let himself out.

After a friendly dinner of pizza and beer, Seth rose to dump the pizza boxes in the trash. "You need a ride home, Sis?"

Leah shook her head. "I'm staying. In fact, I'll be moving in as soon as Jonah gets this place up to my standards." Leah grinned and kissed Jonah. "I'm not letting him out of my sight again."


	6. Chapter 6

Seth opened the door of his truck and Aiyanna slid over, buckling the middle seat belt around her. Resting her hand on his thigh, she laid her head on his shoulder. When he parked in front of her building, she turned to kiss him. "You coming in?"

"You bet," he said with a grin, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the front door. He had to put her down to open the door, and she giggled as they both kicked off their shoes.

"Want a nightcap?" she asked playfully. He shook his head, peeling off his shift before pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"Oh, okay then," she said, wiggling out of his grasp and pulling off her T-shirt. "Well, that's even better!" Awkwardly balanced, they made their way into the bedroom without breaking the kiss. The rest of their clothes were scattered as Seth pulled down the covers and they fell naked on the bed.

Lips and tongues and fingers touched and stroked, and Seth suddenly groaned. "Gotta find my pants…"

Aiyanna pulled him back on the bed. "Don't bother with that, Baby. Just make love to me."

Panting softly, he braced himself on his hands and looked down at her, his eyes dark with lust. "Anna. We're not teenagers - well, technically YOU'RE not." He grinned. "I'll only be a minute."

She shook her head. "There's no reason for protection, Seth."

Flopping down on the bed, he turned on his side and touched her face. "What are you talking about? Why is there no...oh god...what are you saying?"

"You remember those pups we're always talking about? Well, ready or not, we'll be starting on that family in about eight months. Please, Seth, don't be upset with me."

"Upset? I'm not upset." He pulled her close, kissing her gently. "But how do you feel about this? Are we ready, Babe?" He laid a palm reverently on her flat stomach. "A baby! Our baby! Wow."

Unshed tears sparkled in her eyes. "I'm 25, Seth. I'm ready. I love you and I already love our baby."

He leaned over her and kissed her stomach. "Hey, baby," he murmured against her skin. "I'm your daddy, and I just can't wait to meet you." Smiling, he kissed Aiyanna with renewed urgency, his body moving over hers in a familiar rhythm.

Later, lying in a tangle of sheets and limbs, Seth whispered, "Do you think we should keep this our secret for now? All I can do is try, Anna. It's kind of big news to avoid thinking about."

She nodded, her breath warm on his chest. "I know, Seth. Let's try and see how it goes. I'd like it to be our secret for now, but if someone reads your mind…" She shrugged. "I'll understand."

Jacob was the first, just three days later. Seth thought he was alone on patrol when his jumbled thoughts were interrupted by his alpha's voice. "Holy shit, Seth! You can't be serious!" Seth could hear the smile in Jake's voice. "Our baby wolf is gonna be a daddy?"

"Dammit, Jake, I'm not a baby - and it's supposed to be a secret!"

"C'mon, kid, you know we don't have secrets. Every time you and Aiyanna try a new position the whole damn pack knows about it." He intercepted an answering growl. "And I know it goes both ways, so don't be growling at me."

Jacob's girlfriend was still having some trouble with the pack mentality. She was the second female wolf-girl to phase and her name was Lily. Though neither of them had imprinted, they were involved in a serious and committed relationship. They did their best to maintain some kind of privacy, but it was a losing battle. The more one tries NOT to think of something….well, everyone knows how that goes.

Even among the Quileutes, Lily was an amazon. That's what they called her, though not to her face. She was nearly as tall as Jacob, but built more like Emmett Cullen. Seth knew Lily had actually dated Emmett for about a month in high school, when he and Rosalie were taking a "break." Her phasing for the first time had put an end to that relationship, though they remained cautious friends. Lily and Rosalie, on the other hand, would never be pals.

Seth broke the news to Aiyanna that afternoon. "We'll have to tell our families, Anna. We can't let them hear it from someone else. And anyway, I can already hear his heartbeat." He smiled and laid his hand on her belly. "If I can, the others can as well. I'm sorry, Babe. But you know they'll be happy for us."

"ARE YOU TWO NUTS?" Leah seemed a trifle less than thrilled. "What about college, Seth? You were going to take a year off, save some money, and start at the community college! Now you're going to be a construction worker all your life?"

Seth sighed. "Calm down, Sis. My priorities have just rearranged a bit. We hadn't planned to start a family quite this soon, but apparently my superior wolf sperm…"

"EWWWW!" Leah interrupted. "If you promise to never use the word sperm again in relation to my baby brother, I'll agree to be happy for you guys." She smiled then and pulled Aiyanna in for a hug. "Of course I'm happy for you; it was just a bit of a shock. So when is the blessed event?"

"My doctor says early December, Leah. It's hard to say exactly, since the baby's father is not altogether human."

"Never was," Leah mumbled, and then she wrapped her arms around her brother in a crushing bear hug. "I just can't picture it, Squirt. You changing a poopy diaper!" She laughed and kissed his cheek. "And now you have to tell Mom. Please let me be there!"

Jonah agreed. "We could sell tickets," he suggested drily. "Start the baby's college fund."

"Very funny, guys," Aiyanna said with a chuckle. "You two should be on stage. Actually, Mom has invited all of us for dinner tomorrow night for Seth's birthday. Sounds like the perfect opportunity...after cake, of course. And I'll call my mom. We really can't afford to fly to Phoenix to share the news."

"Don't worry, Sis," Jonah said quietly. "I suspect she'll be moving back to Washington when she hears she's going to be a grandma."

Smiling, Aiyanna shook her head. "I don't think so. She really loves the weather there, and she can afford to fly back and forth a couple of times a year."

Sue loved cooking for a crowd. She had made a 25 pound turkey with all the trimmings. She beamed at her children and their mates as they joined hands to say grace. Leah and Aiyanna insisted on clearing the table and loading the dishwasher while the boys enjoyed huge slices of chocolate cake topped with vanilla ice cream. Sue sat with them, quietly sipping her coffee and just enjoying their chatter.

When they were finished the girls came back to the table with their coffee. Sue looked from one to another. "Okay, you've kept me in suspense long enough! What's this news you've all been hinting at?"

"Presents first!" Leah announced. She picked up a stack of gifts and placed them in front of Seth. He took his time opening a gaily wrapped package from Sue. It was a hand knitted sweater, and he pulled it on over his T-shirt. It was a perfect fit.

"Thanks, Mom. I love it."

"I'm glad, Seth, but you can take it off. It's a little warm for today." Sue smiled and handed him another, smaller box with a blue ribbon on top but no card. Curious, he opened the box and removed a ceramic coffee mug. He turned it so the others could see the lettering on the front. It said ' _World's Greatest Dad!_ ' in blue letters.

Sue looked stunned. "You? My baby? But that's not...I mean of course it's possible, but...Seth? Do you even know where babies come from, Honey?"

Laughing, Seth walked over to his mother and hugged her. "I figured it out, Mom." Aiyanna joined in the group hug.

After that, the news traveled fast - through both packs. Seth had to put up with some ribbing from Sam's pack, but they were all his friends and he took it with his natural good humor.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob hated the whine in his voice, but there it was. "For pity's sake, Lily, why do you insist on looking at rings every time we come to the mall? You know we don't wear jewelry - for some very good reasons." His voice was a whisper, but two customers in the store turned to look at them as if they heard him.

"I like to look!" Lily hissed, her eyes on Jacob. He grabbed her hand and tried to steer her the other way, but it was too late.

"Jacob? Lily? I thought I smelled dog!" It was Rosalie Cullen and her hulking mate, Emmett. Lily tried to hold her breath as they passed around phony hugs. Emmett's huge arms lingered just a beat too long on Lily and Rosalie snatched him away. Lily's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Emmett! Rosemary! It's been too long," Lily gushed.

"It's Rosalie," Rose said through gritted teeth. She couldn't help herself. "And not nearly long enough!"

"Oh. Right. Rosalie."

Jacob flashed a bright white smile at Rosalie and mouthed the word "leech."

"Mutt," she replied sotto voce.

The jeweler eyed the foursome warily, though he was blissfully unaware of the damage they could wreak on his store if the verbal confrontation turned physical. He seemed to relax slightly when he caught a glimpse of the perfect diamonds glittering on Rosalie's wrist and fingers.

Jacob glanced at his own wrist. "Well, would you look at the time!" His hand tightened on the Macy's bag that contained two pairs of simple denim shorts, replacements for those he had accidentally shredded in his haste to phase into wolf form. "We're headed to the food court for lunch. Would you like to join us? Oh, silly me - never mind." He grabbed Lily's hand.

"Always a pleasure," Lily tossed over her shoulder with a parting wink at Emmett. Jacob missed the wink but he heard Rosalie's low growl.

Slipping his arm around Lily's waist, Jacob kissed her cheek. "Sorry. I just can't seem to resist getting a rise out of her. That was kinda fun."

Lily grinned at him. "Emmett's okay. I have a feeling he was a good guy once, way back when he was human."

"Who was human?" Seth's voice came from behind them.

"You were, junior!" Jacob whirled and stomped a foot in Seth's direction but he didn't flinch.

Jake turned to Aiyanna with a hug. "I heard your good news. Congratulations!"

Lily hugged Seth. "Nice job, Seth." She grinned. "You know, they have this new invention called condoms…"

Seth whispered back, "Didn't you know wolf boys are tougher than latex?" She punched his shoulder and they laughed. "Looks like we're all headed to the food court - go figure! Let's get a table, if you two don't mind the company."

"That's a great idea!" Jacob agreed. "We invited Emmett and Rose to join us for lunch, but they weren't hungry." Everyone laughed, and Jacob set his bag on a relatively clean table with four chairs. "You gals have a seat and we'll get the food." The table was in a corner, providing relative privacy since the lunch rush had not yet begun.

Jacob heard Lily speaking softly as he and Seth headed off in different directions. Jake got in line at Bun 'n Burger and Seth opted for Kentucky Fried Chicken. "I heard about your brother. How do you feel about it?"

"Well, in his case it was a blessing," Aiyanna whispered. "Poor Leah was at her wits' end, and those two are serious. Anyone can see how much they care about each other. As for the imprinting," she shrugged, "we'll have to wait and see. I know you and Jake have the same sword hanging over your relationship. I feel like I'm the lucky one. I know Seth is mine."

Lily nodded. "We try not to think about it. There are two schools of thought. A lot of people think Sam caved too easily. I'm not so sure. It's intense."

"A blessing and a curse," Aiyanna agreed. "Leah made us sign up for a baby gift registry; that's why we're here today. I told her it's much too early, but she insisted." She sighed. "You know Leah. She's a force to be reckoned with. She says Seth comes from a long line of hardy warriors!"

Jacob and Seth returned with two trays, each one piled with enough food for a family reunion. Conversation lagged while they chowed down on burgers, fried chicken, fries, and donuts. Aiyanna finished first and sat back watching the others devour every last scrap. "Thankfully I don't have any morning sickness," she said to Lily. "At least not yet."

Lily smiled at her. "Any guesses about the baby yet? I know it's early, but it's so exciting! Eight more months must seem like an eternity!"

"We feel like it's a boy," Aiyanna said, patting her stomach gently. "If so, his name is Harry. That's what we've been calling him anyway. I suppose we'll have to pick a girl's name too - just in case."

The mall was a good 20 miles from the reservation, but since it was the nearest one a good percentage of its clientele was Native. Lily worked at Macy's fragrance counter, and she had a number of acquaintances from her job that included fellow employees and customers.

"Hey, Lily!" A petite, dark haired girl was dragging her male companion toward Lily's table. "I was just at Macy's and was disappointed you weren't working today!" She smiled, and her glance took in Lily's companions.

"Oh, hey Sheila. Yeah, I'm off today because I'm working Sunday." Lily explained, "Sheila is one of my best customers. She works at Penneys. These are my friends - Seth, Aiyanna, and I'm sure you've heard of Jake." Her voice trailed off as she turned to Jacob. He looked like he was in a trance. His eyes were wide and staring...straight into Sheila's. "Jake?"

After a long moment he blinked and shook his head. "Yeah. Sorry. I...nice to meet you."

Sheila was too shaken to introduce her friend, who was now tugging on her hand. Her face flushed in embarrassment at the unexpected attention. "I...have to go. Nice meeting you," she muttered as she fled.

As soon as Sheila was out of earshot, all eyes turned to Jacob. "What the fuck was that?" Lily hissed. But in her heart, she already knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob's jaw was so tight Lily feared for his teeth. She touched the side of his face gently. "Talk to me, Jake. It's killing me, seeing you suffer. Not knowing what you're thinking. Please, baby." He rolled away from her, onto his side. She wrapped an arm around his rigid body and lay awake for a long time before she heard his breathing ease up and realized he'd finally dozed off.

He would sleep for maybe an hour, she knew. And she had to work tomorrow. This had been going on for three days, and he looked like hell. Dark circles smudged his eyes; he looked haunted. Lily got up quietly and grabbed her pillow. She flopped down on her couch, hoping she could sleep for a few hours.

"Jacob Black!" The pounding wouldn't stop.

Jake slammed his half-full coffee mug into the sink, smashing the cup and slopping coffee on the floor. Muttering something about Lily killing him if he didn't clean it up, he yanked the door open with a murderous snarl. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded, blinking in the bright sunlight.

Jonah shoved past him and closed the door. "We need to talk."

"No. We don't." Standing in the living room, naked except for a ratty looking pair of blue plaid boxers, Jake re-opened the door and Jonah pushed it closed.

"I'm not leaving, and don't try that alpha shit on me. Do you even have a plan, Jake? Are you thinking you can wait it out? Surely you know better than that."

Collapsing onto the couch, Jake expelled a deep breath. "Who are you again?"

"You know damn well who I am. We've been reading each other's thoughts for two months now. It's time you figure out where you're going with this imprint. You're the one who explained it to me, for cryin' out loud!" Jonah sat on the edge of Lily's rocker. "Seems to me there are at least SOME choices involved."

"I don't do alpha shit." Jake scratched at his crotch, and Jonah wondered when he'd last showered.

"I know. If you were Sam I wouldn't have bothered beating down your door. But you're Jacob Black, the level-headed rightful heir to this giant cluster fuck. You're the other guy. It sounds like you need a plan."

Jake looked at Jonah for the first time. "I kinda had a plan, but it looks like the ceiling isn't cooperating. I was hoping it would cave in. Put me out of my misery."

Jonah smiled. "That's more like it. See? You're joking." He turned serious. "You told me an imprint isn't necessarily romantic. That you can be anything she needs - a friend, a brother, even a father figure."

"Look at us, man," Jacob said with a sigh. "Does she look like she needs a father?"

"I don't know, Jake. Have you even met her?"

"Well, YEAH. That's when the trouble started. But I've never exchanged a word with her. How about this - 'Hi, I'm a Quileute wolf man and I imprinted on you. Would you be my friend?' That should work…" He shook his head in disgust.

Jonah ran a hand through his short dark hair. "Okay, so your approach needs a little work. I don't pretend to know all the answers, but you're not being fair to Lily." Jacob had the good grace to wince at this. "She's committed to this relationship, Jake. Are you? I know it's none of my business, but somebody has to wake you up."

Jacob stood suddenly, towering over Jonah, his fists clenched at his sides. "And you think you're man enough to wake me up?"

Jonah stood. "If I have to. But I didn't come here to…" The sentence remained unfinished as Jacob's fist connected with his jaw. It took him by surprise, and he spit a tooth into his hand, shaking his head to clear it. What Jacob didn't know was that Jonah had boxed in college for spending money.

There was a loud crack as Jonah's left fist connected with Jacob's jaw and his right scored a direct hit in his solar plexus. Jake went down like a sack of flour. Jonah had never thrown a punch with his newly acquired strength, and he gasped. "Shit! Jake, talk to me! Is your jaw broken?"

Jacob rose to his knees and nodded. "Don' worry about it," he said, his hand cradling his injured jaw. "Mends quick." Feeling with his tongue, Jonah realized his missing tooth had already regenerated. He reached out and helped Jake to his feet.

"Sorry…"

"No, I asked for it." Jake sat down again. "Just don't try it when I've had eight hours' sleep. I didn't think you could deck your alpha. Lesson learned." He seemed to regroup. "Okay, let's talk. Maybe I'm too close to the situation, but I've got nothing. I've seen what this kind of thing can do, Jonah. Leah's a good friend, and I watched her...I can't do that to Lily."

"Then don't. Let's figure out your options."

Lily came home from work and found Jake in the kitchen. The house smelled wonderful, like garlic and tomato sauce. He had obviously showered and shaved, and the table was set for two. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, inhaling his scent. "Who are you, and what did you do with my boyfriend?"

He turned to face her, kissing her soundly. "Jonah came over and broke my jaw. It kinda woke me up."

She gasped. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." He laughed at the expression on her face. "It's okay, though. I knocked out one of his teeth."

Lily wiggled out of his grasp. She grabbed a hunk of garlic bread and leaned back against the counter. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning."

"Okay, I will. But first, do you want to know what we're celebrating?"

She nodded. "I do."

"My new job," he smirked. "Meet the new manager of Penney's men's department."

Frowning, Lily stopped chewing. "Jake, you've never sold men's clothes before. You're a mechanic."

He grinned sheepishly. "I know. It's weird. The manager said something about whatever I'm wearing will fly off the shelves." He actually blushed. "She hired me on the spot."

Laughing, Lily looked at him closely. "She?"

Turning off the stove, Jacob scooped Lily up in his arms. "I think dinner can wait a bit," he said with a leer.

Lily giggled. "Okay, but you have some explaining to do. Later."

As he crossed the threshold into the bedroom, Jacob announced, "I already have a new BFF at work. I think you know her."

Arms around his neck, Lily nibbled at his earlobe and whispered, "You know this isn't a permanent solution, right?"

He tossed her on the bed. "It'll do for now."


	9. Chapter 9

"This has to be the first yellow baby shower in this century!" Leah laughed as she strung yellow and white crepe paper across the ceiling in her mother's living room.

"Well, they didn't want to know," Sue commented, handing Leah a roll of tape. "I think I understand that. There was a thrill attached to the surprise when you guys were born. I had no idea either time." She chuckled softly. "Your dad was really hoping for a girl first, but he pretended he didn't care."

Leah smiled. "Yeah, I certainly was Daddy's girl. But they're both so sure it's a boy. I wonder if they've even chosen a girl's name."

"Not that I've heard." Sue was working on decorating a special chair for the mother-to-be. "I'm having trouble getting my head around my baby boy being a father!"

"Tell me about it," Leah groaned. "He's barely twenty years old. But they are great together. I think this baby lucked out in the parent department." She stepped down from the stool and hugged her mother. "Like Seth and me."

There was a tap on the screen door. "I know we're early, but we figured you might need some help!" Lily and Sheila pushed through the door loaded down with plates of food and gaily wrapped baby gifts.

"Sure! Food goes in the kitchen, and I'll take the gifts." Leah smiled at them. "Nice to see you again, Sheila. See if Mom needs a hand. She's cooking and cleaning and decorating, all at the same time." The newcomers grinned and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good! Extra hands!" Sue hugged each of them. The kitchen was steamy but smelled delicious ."There's a pile of folding chairs on the porch. If you could arrange them in the living room, it would be a big help." She turned to stir a large pot simmering on the stove. Lily set their desserts on the counter and led the way to the back porch.

"You were right, Lily," Sheila whispered to her friend. "They treat everyone like family. I'm so glad you invited me. I'm an only child, and it's nice being a part of all this." She waved a hand at the house. "You and Jake are like the brother and sister I never had, and the rez finally feels like home." She hugged Lily impulsively.

"We feel the same way," Lily said with a grin. "I guess it's a tribal family! And speaking of family, here's Jake's sister Rachel." Rachel was wiggling a huge package out of her car, and Sheila rushed down the steps to help her.

"Hi, Rachel. Let me give you a hand with that. I'm Sheila, by the way."

Rachel beamed at her. "Oh, you must be Jake's imprint. So nice to finally meet you!" Sheila opened her mouth, then snapped it shut. It was time to have a talk with Jake. Lily's wolf ears caught every word.

Emily arrived just before the guest of honor. She made a beeline for Lily after depositing her gift on the growing stack in the corner. "Lily, I was so sorry to hear what happened to Jake." She didn't look particularly sorry, if her smirk was any indication.

Lily jumped and turned to Emily. "Something happened to Jake?" She frowned and reached for her phone, scanning its face for a message she might have missed.

"I'm talking about the imprint," Emily hissed.

"Oh, that." Lily relaxed. "Turns out it hasn't been a problem at all. Looks like Leah could use a hand - excuse me, Emily." And she hurried over to Leah, who was carrying a heavy armload of coats toward the bedroom - a load either of the wolf girls could manage easily with one hand tied behind her.

At the buffet, Emily tried again. She found herself next to Leah, plate and flatware in hand as they moved slowly toward the food. "Looks like Lily is holding up pretty well," she whispered to Leah.

"Holding up? You mean the imprint thing?" Leah's smile was condescending. "Apparently it's not an issue. That's Jacob's imprint over there." She nodded to Sheila and Lily, talking animatedly and laughing together.

"They get along?" Emily looked suspicious.

"Yeah." Leah nodded. "Sheila's practically one of the family. She's an only child, and she says it's like having the brother and sister she always wished for."

Aiyanna picked at her food. At almost eight months along, her baby bump was unwieldy. Sue noticed she looked uncomfortable and put a small pillow behind her. She brought a footstool and insisted Aiyanna put her feet up.

"Thanks, Sue." Aiyanna smiled. "That's much better."

When the gifts were all opened it was time for cake, and boyfriends and husbands started arriving - like the proverbial moth to a flame. They all knew Sue Clearwater's reputation as one of the best cooks on the rez, and they were just as certain that she would have made extra food for them. Sam was gnawing on a chicken breast in the deserted kitchen when Jacob arrived.

"Hey, Sam." Jacob nodded as he piled potato salad on a paper plate.

Wiping his hands on a napkin, Sam nodded back. "How are you doing, Jake?" He reached for a paper bowl and scooped baked beans into it.

"Never better," Jacob replied, selecting a chicken leg from the platter. "In fact," he whispered, looking toward the doorway, "I'm planning to pop the question one of these days. Already bought the ring."

"Ring?" Sam looked confused. "For Sheila?"

Jacob's hand froze halfway to the stack of dinner rolls. "Sheila? Why on earth would I buy a ring for Sheila? I'm proposing to Lily, Sam!"

Sam shook his head in honest confusion. "But...didn't I hear you imprinted on someone named Sheila?"

"Oh, that!" Jacob's grin widened. "Well, yeah - but neither one of us was looking for a romantic partner. She has a boyfriend, and I'm in love with Lily." He looked confused. "So it looks like I got myself a little sister."

As if on cue, Sheila entered the kitchen with a stack of paper plates. "Hey, Sheila," Jake smiled at her. "Have you met Sam? Sam, this is Sheila."

Sheila nodded at Sam, but she seemed preoccupied. "We need to talk, Jake. What's an imprint? Your sister referred to me as your imprint."

Just at that moment, Jonah walked through the back door. "Hey Sam. Jake." He grabbed a plate; this may have been his first rodeo, but he could take a hint. Jacob took Sheila's hand and led her outside as Sam watched, bemused.

They sat side by side on the steps. It was dark, the moon obscured by the ever-present clouds. Sheila shivered, and without thinking, Jacob wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders. She didn't object.

"This has been a long time coming, Jake, but my spidey sense has been tingling ever since we met. Something is just not kosher." He smiled at her choice of words, but she continued. "I can save us a little time. I know what imprinting means in the animal kingdom. But what's it got to do with us?" Sheila looked up at her friend.

Jacob sighed. "I have secrets, Sheila. As my imprint, you're allowed to know them - but you can never share them with anyone outside the pack." He hesitated, pondering how much she needed to know.

"Your pack?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Meaning wolf pack?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes wide. "I know the tales, Jake. And like everyone else in school I always assumed they were just that. Stories. Legends. It would take some convincing to change my mind."

"I can do that if it's necessary, Sheila. I am one of those Quileute shape shifters you read about. Alpha wolf of my pack, actually. And the first time I laid eyes on you, I imprinted. It's a physical thing. Hard to explain." He hesitated, searching for the right words. "It's actually painful for me to be away from you for any length of time. A permanent separation could kill me." The silence was complete as he let the words soak in.

Sheila made a time-out gesture with her hands. She looked a trifle panic-stricken as she said "You mean we're a pair? Like - to maintain the purity of a bloodline?"

He was shaking his head. "Not necessarily. As your imprint, I'm bound to you - but as whatever you want me to be. As a brother figure, for instance. And yes, it's the reason I applied for my job. I wanted - needed - to be near you, but I didn't want to scare you away. I hope I'm not doing that now."

She looked up into his eyes. "No, it's okay. I feel the connection too. But I need to see the wolf."

They both turned as a board creaked behind them. It was Lily, and Jacob knew she had probably heard most - if not all - of their conversation. Her nod was almost imperceptible. She took his place, her arm around Sheila's shoulders, as Jacob melted into the darkness. Without a sound, the darkness shifted in on itself, and out of the murk an enormous russet wolf walked slowly toward them, halting a few feet from the bottom step.


	10. Chapter 10

"Billy! It's Seth. Can you meet us at the hospital? Yeah, Aiyanna's in labor and we want to get married. Yes, right now! Okay, thanks." He disconnected the call and shoved the phone into his pocket. "He's on his way, baby. Hang in there." She tensed and he looked at the clock on the wall. "That's ten minutes apart. Should be plenty of time." He hoped.

Eight minutes later, as the next contraction began, Billy swooped in, Jacob pushing his chair. He had an ancient looking leather-bound book in his hand. "Short version?" Aiyanna nodded, squeezing Seth's hand and panting loudly. "You need a witness, so I brought one." He pointed the book at Jacob.

Billy began reading, his tempo quick and upbeat. "Now you will feel no rain, for you will be shelter to each other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Soon you will go to your resting place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. May your days be good and long upon the earth."

He paused for another contraction; they were coming faster. "You have to make it quick, Billy." Seth begged. "Sorry to rush you, but the gurney's waiting to take her to delivery.

Billy nodded. "Repeat after me, Seth. I, Seth Clearwater, take you Aiyanna Youngblood, as my wife. I do solemnly avow my love for you. I will comfort you, keep you, love you, defend you in sickness or in health, in riches or poverty, in sorrow or joy, seeking only to be with you until death parts us. All these things I pledge upon my honor."

"Now your turn, Aiyanna." Gasping for breath at times, Aiyanna repeated the same vow. Billy breathed a sigh.

"Father Sky and Mother Earth," Billy intoned, "creator and nurturer of all life, we give heartfelt thanks for the moment that brought Aiyanna and Seth together in the Holy State of Marriage. By the authority vested in me by the Quileute Nation and the State of Washington, I pronounce you husband and wife." Seth kissed his bride, the nurse shooed Jacob and Billy out of the room, and an orderly swooped in to wheel her to the delivery room. Seth was pulling on a gown as he ran beside the gurney.

Seth emerged an hour later, still in his green gown, tears sparkling in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. Sue jumped up and ran to him, followed by Leah, Jonah, Jacob, and Billy. "It's a girl," Seth said, bending to hug his mother. "The most beautiful, perfect thing I've ever seen. They're both fine. A baby girl," he repeated. "My daughter."

Everyone was talking at once.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Leah asked.

"When can we see Aiyanna?" from Jonah.

"How big is she?" asked Billy.

Seth laughed. "Yes, soon, and seven pounds four ounces. The nurse will tell us when they have her in the nursery. I'll hold her up to the window so you all can see her. She's beautiful, just like her mother!"

The baby looked tiny in Seth's arms. She was swathed in a pink blanket with a tiny knitted cap on her head. Seth pulled it off so they could see her little tufts of dark hair. He kissed her head and put the cap back on. A nurse took the baby and told him his wife was in recovery and he could go see her. The others could go in too, but just for a few minutes. The new mommy needed to rest.

Aiyanna gripped Seth's hand. "Did you tell them her name?"

He shook his head. "No, I left that for you. You did all the work."

She smiled at her family and friends. "Her name is Shaya. Shaya Susan Clearwater." She pronounced it SHY-a and then spelled it for them. "It's kind of a combination of our names. And, of course, her grandmother's."

Sue nodded. Seth sensed she couldn't speak past the lump in her throat and he slipped an arm around her.

Leah kissed her sister-in-law's cheek. "Okay, let's get out of here and let this lady get some rest. We'll stop on the way out and wave good-bye to Shaya. You need a ride, Daddy?" She grinned at her brother.

"No way. I'm staying here, with my wife and daughter."

"Wife?" Sue turned around.

"Come on, Sue," Billy said, his hand on her back. "I'll tell you all about it."

Seth pulled a chair up next to the bed, never letting go of Aiyanna's hand. He kissed her cheek and pushed her sweaty hair back from her face. "You've never been more beautiful, Mrs. Clearwater. I'm totally in awe of you. Isn't our daughter the most beautiful baby ever?"

"Mmm. I like the sound of that." She squeezed his hand. "Why don't you go home and get some rest, babe? You're way too long for that chair bed in my room."

Seth chuckled, a deep, happy sound. "Not for a million dollars, my love. I'm going to enjoy the rest of my life with my little family, starting right now." He kissed her gently. "Now you close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere." He watched her sleep until they came to take her to her room. When they arrived, Seth did a double take. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was standing in the doorway.

"Carlisle!" Seth shook the proffered hand. He looked over the doctor's shoulder into the room. There was an enormous bed with four fluffy pillows. "Is this your doing?"

Carlisle smiled. "Yes. I believe cuddling is good for the healing process." He whispered "I think this is an important time for families to be together. We have a few king size beds. We have to be prepared for anything."

"I don't know how to thank you." Aiyanna's voice was weak, but her smile was dazzling.

"Don't mention it. I got a peek at your daughter. She's a beauty. Of course, you don't get peaches from a pear tree." He laughed and bustled away down the gleaming corridor.

When the nurse got Aiyanna settled, Seth climbed in and carefully wrapped his arms around her. The tension drained from her face, she relaxed into his embrace, and she was asleep in seconds. Every couple of hours, a nurse would tiptoe in and check Aiyanna's temp and blood pressure.

"Seth?"

"What is it, baby?" He was instantly wide awake.

"When can we go home? Your mom's going to be around to check on Shaya and me. This is no place to rest!"

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I'm hoping today. We need to get our daughter home and let her mommy get some real rest. I'll check with your doc when she comes in this morning. You hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm famished!"

Seth chuckled. "That's my girl."


	11. Chapter 11

Lily took two casseroles out of the oven and set them on the stove to cool. "I made a lasagna for your dad, Honey. Will you take it over there when it cools a bit?"

"Sure, Babe. Why don't you sit down for a few minutes? You've been running around like a headless chicken." He smiled and patted the chair next to him.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Lily poured a glass of water, added a few ice cubes, and sat. "Ahhh...that does feel nice."

Jacob stood behind her and massaged her shoulders.

"Mmmm. Just what I needed. I'll tell you, Jake, these wedding plans are kicking my butt. Have we discussed eloping? It seems to have worked out fine for Leah and Jonah last week." She laughed. "Or we could call your dad over like Seth and Aiyanna did. At least he won't forget their anniversary...which is coming up next month. Can you believe Shaya will be a year old already?"

"Oh no you don't! We've got too much invested now." He leaned forward and kissed her neck, then continued his massage. "We've got the flowers ordered, the hall paid for, the caterer, your dress…"

"Okay," she laughed. "I wasn't serious anyway. You know I'm too much of a girl to elope! I want all the bells and whistles. And I want every woman there to be jealous when they see my handsome husband in his loincloth."

Jacob's hands stopped in mid-stroke. "Tux, baby. You meant tux, right?"

She chuckled softly. "Sure, honey. Whatever you say."

Returning to his chair, Jake grabbed a beer from the fridge. Popping the cap, he asked "Have you heard from the happy couple? They were supposed to be home this weekend. Jonah's going back to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, Leah called me this morning while you were on patrol. They had a great time in New York. Saw a couple of plays, did some sightseeing. Even sent us a postcard, which we'll probably get in another week or so." She laughed, a little uneasily. "Got me thinking about our honeymoon."

Jacob sighed. "I know, Lily. I've been wanting to talk to my dad about that. The imprint is always the 500 pound gorilla in the room that everyone pretends they can't see."

"Well, it hasn't been a real problem so far, but I get the feeling we're all holding our breath. Sooner or later it's gonna bite us. We had some scary moments last weekend when Sheila and Ray were out of town. You got the shakes pretty bad by Sunday, and it was a good thing they stopped here on their way home or it might have gotten worse." She reached and took his hand.

Looking up at her, he nodded. "I know. It's not like we can keep Sheila from ever going on a vacation or - God forbid - moving to another state. We need a permanent solution, and I'm not sure what that will be. I'm hoping my dad has a better handle on it."

Lily looked thoughtful. "There's no instruction manual anywhere?" She smiled. "I know these things are passed by word of mouth, stories and legends. But I wish we could google it. Actually, I tried."

Jacob's smile was weary. "Me too. No help there."

She laughed softly. "All I found out is that the wolves are stuck for life. The real wolves, I mean."

He squeezed her hand. "Well, I'm encouraged that my love for you has never wavered. I feel affection for Sheila, but it's different. Thankfully. Still, we do need a permanent solution. I'll let you know if Dad has any words of wisdom for us. Keep your fingers crossed." He picked up the warm casserole and grabbed the keys to his truck. "Won't be long." He kissed Lily's cheek and headed out the door.

"Hey, Dad. Got a minute?"

Billy Black smiled. "For my only son? Of course I do." He looked at his watch. "Leah's coming by in a little while to get some of my carvings for the rez store. You're not getting pre-wedding jitters, are you son? If you are, let me know. I might just ask Lily out myself if she's a free woman."

Laughing, Jacob took a seat on the porch near his father's wheelchair. "Never you mind, old man! I'll see if Lily will hook you up with her Grandma!" He turned serious. "It's this imprint, Dad. We've been handling it so far, but I see Sheila just about every day. She's like a sister to me, and she's going to be a bridesmaid in our wedding. I would just like to reassure her that she's not tied to me forever, ya know?"

Billy set down the bear he was whittling and looked at his son. "I don't know how to reassure you, Jake. Will your being a married man change anything? I don't know. We've never tested it. How'd it go when Sheila went away for a weekend with her fella?"

"I'll admit it was tough having her so far away. But I'm marrying a wolf girl, Dad. Surely that should appease the spirits."

"It makes sense to me, Jake, but we'll just have to wait and see. None of this is written down; there's no guidebook. You and Lily are going away for a few days, right?"

Jacob sighed. "Yeah, and I hope I won't be spending the whole weekend pining for my 'sister!' That sure would put a damper on our honeymoon!"

"Maybe your marriage will cancel it. Maybe if Lily has a baby...there's just no way of knowing, son."

Shaking his head, Jacob said "The tribal council seriously doubts that the wolf girls can even get pregnant, Dad. Lily and I have come to terms with that. We had to. We hope to adopt kinds some day, but we're not counting on having our own. It's a sore subject with Lily. She resents it, and I don't blame her."

He hadn't heard Leah drive up, though she was listening to their conversation as she gently closed the door of her truck.

"Never say never, my friend." Her right hand caressed a tiny bump just below her waist.


	12. EPILOGUE

Seth stood at the grill, flipping burgers, when his attention was drawn to the swing set in his yard. "Shaya Susan Clearwater! Aunt Leah asked you to push the swing gently! I know Justin's laughing, but it's more important to keep him safe! He's only three, and he might not hold on tightly."

Jonah relaxed in his lawn chair. "Don't burn the burgers, Clearwater! Some of us like them to moo when we bite 'em!"

Aiyanna appeared at the back door, cradling her swollen belly with one hand. She held a pitcher of fresh lemonade in the other. "Everything okay out here?" She smiled at Seth as she set the pitcher on the table.

"We're fine, little Mama," he assured her. "Burgers are ready."

Jake took the platter from Seth and set it on the table. "Oh, did Lily tell you, Anna? We got a postcard from Sheila. They're all settled in San Diego, and they hope to come back for a visit at Thanksgiving. I told them the guest room is always available."

Aiyanna smiled. "No more problems after Jackie was born?"

Smiling at his daughter, Jacob said "Nope. Like it never happened."

"I'm so happy for you guys. I know it took the pack by surprise when Leah got pregnant, and then when Lily followed they had to revise the legends. Even Paul had to admit our wolf girls can do anything they put their minds to!" She poured a glass of lemonade and sank carefully into an adirondack chair. "Speaking of Paul, are they coming?"

"Yeah. Rach said they might be late because the twins still take naps, but they'll be here." Jacob couldn't wait to see his little niece and nephew. The pack seemed to be multiplying at an amazing rate, with nearly a dozen pups under five years old.

Jackie Black, her glossy raven curls bouncing, jumped up and down in her playpen. "Me too, Shaya! Me too!" Lily scooped the little girl up in her arms. Her ebony eyes, so like her father's, sparkled with mischief.

"How about if you swing with Mommy? Would that be fun?" The little girl clapped her chubby hands with delight.

(Special thanks to Silverfires for her unfailing support and pre-reading expertise, and to Aiyanna Clearwater for cheering me on and helping with story details. Thanks to all of you who took the time to comment and even helped me decide where this story was going!)


End file.
